FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical scalar computer 100. The computer includes a main processor 110 coupled to a memory 120, an input device 130 and an output device 140. Input device 130 may include a keyboard, mouse, tablet or other types of input devices. Output device 140 may include a text monitor, plotter or other types of output devices. The main processor may also be coupled to a graphics output device 150 such as a graphics display through a graphics card 200. Graphics card 200 receives instructions regarding graphics from main processor 110. The graphics card then executes those instructions and generates RGB signals to the graphics display 150 thereby rendering the desired graphics output from the workstation processor.